Джо Куимби
|статус = |псевдоним = Алмазный Джо, мэр Куимби |волосы = Каштановые |возраст = 45 |деятельность = Мэр |родственники = Жена: Марта Куимби, тайная жена – Мисс Спрингфилд Брат: Кловис Куимби Племянник: Фредди Куимби Дети: трое от Мисс Спрингфилд, Джоуи Куимби , сын от Куки Кван, много прочих |появление = Одиссея Гомера |озвучен = Дэн Кастелланета }}Джозеф Фитцджеральд О'Мэлли Фицпатрик О'Доннелл Джо Куимби – вороватый и тем не менее любимый народом мэр Спрингфида. Его главные занятия: коррупция различных форм, хищение денег, уклонение от налогов, распутство, нетрезвое вождение, принятие взяток от Жирного Тони и предоставление ежемесячной взятки Полицейскому Виггаму, чтобы тот его не арестовывал. Его печать на латыни "Corruptus in Extremis" означает "Чрезвычайно коррумпированный". Происшествия В 9 серии 7 сезона Сайдшоу Боб угрожает городу ядерной бомбой и требует отмены телевидения. Несмотря на свою коррумпированность и некомпетентность, Куимби принимает единственно верное решение – выполнить его требования. В 5 серии 9 сезона был замечен в бедном квартале с путанами. При этом не забывал выкрикивать речевки с призывом голосовать за него. В 18 серии 9 сезона едва не погиб на электрическом стуле в заново открытой тюрьме, когда собирался продемонстрировать стул, не зная, что он включен. Однако Бёрнс вовремя выключил электричество – из жадности. Характер Мэр не выглядит злым человеком, не смотря на свои многочисленные преступления (среди которых было даже избавление от тел). Он часто находится в приподнятом настроении, любит праздность, внимание толпы, способен на благодарность и щедрые подарки. Однако его преследует паранойя, вытекающая из его подавленного чувства вины – он часто боится ареста, разглашения какой-либо информации, мести различных персон, хотя на самом деле никому он не сдался. Галерея 12fae8d5b3b2ac9c0c4afd68c9305789.png Number 22 Major Quimby Tapped Out.png|Number 22 Major Quimby Tapped Out Quimbys secret family.PNG|Quimby's secret family The Simpsons Movie 52.JPG The Simpsons Movie 53.JPG Old money -00131.jpg|Quimby in a trench coat in Old Money Joeq.png Fat-tony-bribes-the-mayor.png The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants -00058.jpg The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants -00060.jpg Mayored5.png Mayored3.png Mayored2.png Mayored1.png Marge in Chains 47.JPG Marge in Chains 48.JPG Mayor quimby's speech.png VictorianMayorFromHalloween15.jpg Mayored to the Mob.jpg Quimby and marge.jpg Marlow, Quimby, Simpson.png QuimbyBobDebate.png Vote quimbya.jpg Martha Quimby.jpg The Serfsons(2).PNG The Serfsons5 (8).PNG|King Quimby in The Serfsons Naked Homer.png 2903 2 (23).jpg|Quimby with Fat Tony in Whistler's Father S29e05 couch gag (19).PNG|Grampy Can Ya Hear Me Couch Gag S29e06 (30).PNG S29e06 (31).PNG Adventures in Baby-Getting 26.JPG S29e06 (53).PNG S29e06 (50).PNG S29e6 3 (4).PNG S29e6 3 (5).PNG S29e6 3 (7).PNG S29e6 3 (8).PNG S29e10 7.PNG|Joe (in the far back) dancing with his wife S29e12 (18).jpg S29e12 (20).jpg Побег.jpg|Мэр бежит от долгов Мэр_в_газете.png|Бог крадет солнце, мэр обещает жертвоприношения Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки en:Joe Quimby de:Joe Quimby es:Joe Quimby fr:Joe Quimby it:Joe Quimby pl:Joe Quimby sv:Joe Quimby Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Персонажи, показанные с 2 сезона Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Дэном Кастелланета Категория:Персонажи, помещённые на Спрингфилдскую аллею славы Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Жители Спрингфилда Категория:Американцы Категория:Взрослые персонажи Категория:Женатые персонажи Категория:Родители Категория:Семья Куимби Категория:Политики Категория:Военные Категория:Бизнесмены Категория:Богачи Категория:Демократы Категория:Преступники Категория:Курильщики Категория:Толстые персонажи Категория:Брюнеты